Wimbo'104
Wimbo'104''' was second edition of Wimbo Music Competition in 2017, that helds in Kragujevac, one of the largest city of Serbia. Serbia hosts edition again after two editions. In a case of big number of returning countries, Semi-finals Round were in 2 parts. Edittion #104 very different of others with a lot modern music. Winner was maga popular Norwegian progect Alan Walker,, that recieved in total 220 points in Final, that was one of the best results in Wimbo's History. Location: After Serbian victory in edition #104 HoD of Serbian delegation David Dimitriević annonced that edition will hosts Kragujevac in Venue - Hala Jezero, Later was annonced Slogan - '''"Power of music". Format: Edition go on Regular Rules. In case that number of countries are 39, are 2 Semi-Finals on 17 contestant in eachn and top 11 of these will qualify in Grand Final. So, in Grand Final participate top 5 direct Finalists on results previous edition and top 22 qualifiers that in total number 27. But Manager decided use one Wilcard in Second Semi-Final, so total numbers of Finalists stand 28. Manager of contest can low add 1 or 2 Wilcards for final on personal mind. In edition #104 using 1 wilcard that recieve Hungary, that in Final finished 24-th from 28. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. Edition hosts Vuk Kostić & Hristina Popović. All rounds open winning song "Samotnjak". In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. Participation countries: In edition #104 participate 39 countries, mainly from Europe and little from Asia and Amerika. Brazil, Greece, Indonesia, Lithuania, Mexico, Netherlands, Spain and United States attempt to return, but Venezuela was withdrawn. Talks with possible returning new brodcasters from Australia, China, Cyprus and Turkey was unsuccesful. "Choosen country" was Estonia. In this edition return these artists: Alan Walker Norway, Ariana Grande USA, Bebe Rexha Albania, Belanova Mexico, Carrie Underwood USA, Christina Balan Romania, Dady Yankee Rico, Getter Jaani Estonia, Hoang Thuy Linh Vietnam, Kendji Girac France, KeshYou Kazakhstan, Luis Fonsi Riko, Malu Spain, Maria Cirova Slovakia, Nevena Bozovic Serbia, Sandra Muente Peru, Sean Paul USA, Shaggy USA, Tabu Slovenia, Tose Proeski Macedonia. 20 Alan Walker, Kendji Girac, KeshYou and Tose Proeski are former Wimbo's editions winners. Alan Walker was win in WimboFestivalen 2016 Songs of the Year. KeshYou was win in WimboFestivalen 2015. Semi-Finals: Semi-Final 1 Recap Voting Form In this Semi-Final performed 17 countries. Top 11 will qualify in Final. Semi-Final 2 Recap Voting Form In this Semi-Final performed 17 countries. Top 11 will qualify in Final. Final: Recap [https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ltJjWXo5PZ-DAqI9CMgws6JscF7NV3nbJsFDlJeFXPE/edit Voting Form] In Final performed 5 direct Finalists - Bulgaria, Kyrgyzstan. Macedonia, Norway and host Serbia. Scorebaords: Scoreboards here 12 points: Personal records: Other countries: Italy: After publishing results of edition #103 in reason low result of Giorgia, italian HoD Facubdo annonced personal withdrawn. The second reason to withdrawn stand political "friendly" voting between Ex-Yu countries and other duetts like Albania-Kosovo. ''Remind, in 2016 Italy was very close to victory and very often in top 10, but can't win. But, in results new talks with new HoD Antonio, Italy facticaly stay in contest without withdrawn. ''Venezuela: Near end of deadline apllication for edition #104, Venezuelian HoD David annonced that withdrawn in reason personal problems can't join next. Remind, the best Venezuelian entry was in 2016 as "Choosen country" with Aldrey finished 2-d. United States: American HoD Jose Manuel when was send reminder send new entries confirmed that USA back continue fighting for victory in Wimbo. Remind, USA had only one victory in Wimbo with Kelly Clarckson. Sanctions countries: In a case not voting in Final: Bulgaria, Indonesia, Lithuania, Mexico, Netherlands. Spain, USA recieved First Warning. Oficial List of entries: